headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
San Francisco
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = }} San Francisco is a major U.S. city and the fourth most populous city in the state of California. The only consolidated city-county in California, it encompasses a land area of 46.7 square miles on the northern end of the San Francisco Peninsula, making it the second most densely populated city in the United States. San Francisco was the central setting for the 1978 remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers. In the film, an parasitic alien organism comes to Earth and begins subverting the city's population by spawning clone duplicates grown from pods. A health inspector named Matthew Bennell and a small group of people try to expose and combat the threat, but they fail to stop a group of "pod people" from sending high volumes of pod sees on tankers bound for other ports of call. In this, San Francisco proved to be ground zero for an invasion that soon overwhelmed the entire world. Points of Interest ; Black Widow's mansion: The Black Widow's mansion is located on the North Shore of San Francisco in the state of California. The Black Widow began leasing the mansion early on in her career when she was partners with Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil. The Widow's mentor and foster father, Ivan Petrovich lived at the mansion as well. Murdock followed Natasha to San Francisco and began staying at the mansion rent-free while he was working at the law firm of Broderick, Sloan & Murdock. Daredevil, Volume 1 #87 The hippie supervillain, Angar the Screamer, began causing chaos throughout the city. He raided the mansion and managed to capture Daredevil, though the hero later escaped. Daredevil, Volume 1 #101 The Mandrill attacked the Widow's mansion and used his powers to mentally enslave her, forcing her to lure Daredevil into a trap. Daredevil, Volume 1 #110 Eventually, the Black Widow and Daredevil decided to leave San Francisco and return to New York City, though they were no longer romantically attached to one another. Daredevil, Volume 1 #108 ; Smelly Tulip: The Smelly Tulip is a Vegan restaurant located in San Francisco. In DC Comics, the teen heroes Cassie Sandsmark and Tim Drake shared a romantic lunch here while discussing recent tragedies they had suffered in their lives. They had to abandon their lunch to go fight a group of masked criminals hijacking an amored car. Teen Titans, Volume 3 #55 Films that take place in * Core, The (partially) * Doctor Who (1996) * Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) * It Came from Beneath the Sea * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Star Trek (2009) * Time After Time (1979) TV shows that take place in * VR.5 Comics that take place in * Daredevil, Volume 1 (Issues 87-110 only) Characters from * David Kibner * Elizabeth Driscoll * Frank Morgan * Geoffrey Howell * Jack Bellicec * Katherine Hendley * Matthew Bennell * Nancy Bellicec * Ramrod * Robert O'Hara * Scott Cooper * Sydney Bloom * Ted Hendley People who were born in * Bradford Dillman * Charles Barton * Christopher DeFaria * Jack N. Green * Jean Marie Hon * Julie Caitlin Brown * Pat Welsh * Stafford Repp People who died in * Rose Kaufman External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:California